


Introductions

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [64]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, anxiety about your kid getting hurt, nervous stuttering, panicking about parenting, parenting, these tags make it sound depressing i promise its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: “Pass the new baby” is a pretty normal tradition.Everything else about the situation is definitely… not.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> For these prompts:
> 
> Angst gremlin time: how much do the boys panic about their sudden fatherhood? Who worries the most about whether or not they’re a good dad? (from [@centrumlumina](centrumlumina.tumblr.com))
> 
> Now that Linda exists….. Virgil’s sisters are aunts now….. they probably weave Linda little things like blankets and hang around her all the time and I’m soft (from an anon)
> 
> I can’t tell you enough how much I love Linda and her Council of Dads XD (from [@sergeantsarcasm7](sergeantsarcasm7.tumblr.com)) (I know this wasnt a prompt but I found it lost in my inbox so yolo)
> 
> Could we ever see Linda interacting with Belladonna?? Maybe especially Bel’s first reaction to meeting her?? I think that would be ADORABLE please I’ll give you candied violets (from and anon)
> 
> all on tumblr
> 
> and thanks to [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this section!

“Oh, look at you,” Roman babbled, “_Look at you_, oh, a little princess-”

“I can’t look at me,” Linda said seriously, scrunching her whole face up at him, “I don’t have a mirror,”

She perked up.

“Oh, wait, no I can! Daddy, c’mere,”

She grabbed hold of Patton’s cheeks and put their faces together.

“He’s got glasses! Those are like little sucky mirrors,”

“Language,” said Patton wetly.

Her face wrinkled again.

“Sorry, I didn’ know sucky was a bad word,”

“Well, don’t say it _again_, silly,” Patton giggled.

“I’m not a silly, Papa is,”

“_Seelie_,”

“They are derived from the same root word, the confusion is reasonable,” said Logan, beaming, “And also I could not possibly care less,”

“Oh!” shouted Linda, squirming suddenly. She clearly intended for Patton to put her down, but Roman though Patton had never looked like he found an idea quite so distasteful.

“I gotta hug Mamaw now!” she said, and it seemed like the second her feet touched the floor she was across the room, patting Mamaw’s knees; she moved in that same, flash-quick way Virgil did, which maybe should have made Roman feel some kind of dread. “Superpowered toddler” was about the most stressful combination of words in English.

“Hello, Mamaw!” said Linda, “I had to say hello to all my dads first but I can give you a hug now,”

Mamaw squinted down at her.

“Makes sense,” she said gruffly, reaching out to loop her hands under Linda’s obligingly raised arms.

“Mamaw-”

“Oma, don’t-”

“Can it, I ain’t so old I can’t lift a baby,” she snapped. She settled Linda in her lap, and they exchanged considering looks.

“How come you got so many cracks in your face?”

Roman lost it.

“Oh, yeah,” said Mamaw dryly, “Definitely yours,”

“Oh, God, I can’t,” said Roman, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, “What is even happening right now, am I having a fever dream? Am I hallucinating?”

“What’d I say?”

“Nothin, baby,” Mamaw said, combing her fingers through Linda’s riot of curls.

When Mamaw was satisfied with the amount of cuddling she’d received, Linda hopped down and immediately returned to the four of them. She held out her arms and Roman scooped her up off the floor, tossing her a bit and making her let out a brief, delighted squeal.

Roman officially had a new favorite sound.

They sat in a circle on the floor – nobody wanted to get too far from her, and the couch would have put at least one of them out of arm’s reach. Linda seemed to find everything around her fascinating, from the fabric of their clothes to the pattern of the rug to the sound of her own voice. She rocked from side to side, like she was dancing to a little song no one else could hear, and anything she found pleasing got another happy shriek and a burst of flapping hands.

She was _perfect _– utterly faultless, and every second she existed Roman loved her more which shouldn’t even be _possible_.

After about an hour, Roman heard scraping at the door, and Dizzy’s muffled, irate voice coming from outside.

Virgil waved a hand and the door unlocked, popping open. Dizzy nudged it the rest of the way with her shoulder and marched haughtily into the living room.

“- Cannot _believe _you brought another cat into the house, I’ve never been so offended, you absolute-”

She stopped, staring.

Linda stared right back.

“Where did you get that?”

“She is our daughter,” said Roman pointedly.

“You know, I don’t think that’s a thing,” said Dizzy, slowly creeping forward with a suspicious air around her, “Seeing as she’s not a baby and you’re all male,”

“She came out of the witch-hazel, genius,” said Roman, rolling his eyes.

“**Grandmother **made me!” said Linda, and everybody in the room jumped at the distorted echo of the first word.

“Ah,” said Dizzy, “The spooky mother-in-law, I’m caught up,”

She hopped into the little circle, placing her front paws on Roman’s knee to bring her face up to Linda’s and giving her a little meow of greeting.

And then Linda meowed _back_.

“Holy fucking shit,” said Dizzy.

“_Desdemona_!” Roman and Mamaw snapped in exact unison.

“Your kitten can _talk_!” said Dizzy, absolutely delighted, before breaking into an unbroken stream of chitters and meows and excited chirping. Linda wiggled happily and made them right back.

“Are they conversing?” said Logan, incredulous.

Linda was now showing off her little black claws. 

“I didn’t know that about me!” said Linda, “I wonder if can talk to other cats or just Aunt Dizzy,”

Roman’s heart gave a little tremble of fondness.

Dizzy started laughing.

“What’s so funny, hairball?”

“Speaking of aunts,” said Dizzy, “I’m a little curious,”

“About what?”

Dizzy gave a little amused hum.

“Does anyone outside of this room know about your kitten yet?”

Roman froze.

“Roman? What is it?” prompted Patton.

Roman winced.

“Dizzy has just pointed out,” he said weakly, “That there are some, uh. Introductions we’re going to have to organize,”

There was a pause.

“Oh, no. I have to call Thomas,” said Logan faintly.

Dizzy snorted, and went right back to chatting with Linda.

Roman stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

The other three and May were in the living room with Linda, and Logan was waiting on the porch. It had been nearly physically painful to leave them, but Logan was going to have to say _something _to warn Thomas and Harley before they saw his daughter, and he hadn’t been able to come up with anything on the phone.

Daughter. He had a daughter.

Nicola Tesla and his fucking coils.

Logan had wanted it, of course – wanted her, now, could not have changed the situation for anything. But, like Patton, once he’d thought about it, he’d dismissed it as impossible. 

Well, it was apparently possible, and now it was _happening_, and Logan had not had the traditional nine months to prepare for it.

He was going to need books, as soon as possible, parenting ones for the four of them and age appropriate reading material for her, and Linda needed toys – standard and definitely stimming, judging from her body language and the fact that Logan had already had to stop her from shredding the hem of her dress with her claws. Fuck, _clothing_, she had the brown dress she’d appeared in and nothing else, which meant taking her shopping because if she had sensory issues similar to his and Virgil’s there were any _number _of fabrics that could upset her, Virgil had dozens-

The crunching of Harley’s car pulling into the driveway startled Logan out of his thoughts – which was good, because he had been well on his way to working himself up into an unreasonable state.

Harley climbed out of the driver’s side and moved to retrieve Brian from the back seat. Thomas said something unintelligible to him and then crossed the lawn to Logan.

“I’ll be honest,” said Thomas, “I’m really worried and _really _curious as to what kind of emergency you think I need Harley and Brian for,”

Logan paused, and then he started babbling before he could stop himself.

“I have no _earthly _clue how you did this, it’s been two hours and I already feel like I’m going to have an absolute breakdown, there are so many variables it’s _insane_,”

Thomas raised one eyebrow.

“Did… what?” he said warily.

Harley had reached the porch, the carrier over his arm. Brian looked around him curiously.

Logan blew out a steadying breath, scrubbing his face.

“You are aware that Virgil was born out of a witch-hazel in the center of the forest?”

“… yes,” said Thomas slowly.

“As was his… brother,”

Thomas was looking outright alarmed now.

“Okay, yeah, spooky fae come out of the witch-hazel, what am I missing?”

Logan’s words were clogging his throat.

Thomas continued to watch him, baffled, and then he seemed to put the pieces together, looking wide-eyed between the door and Logan, and then Harley and Brian behind him.

“W… wait. Really?”

Logan nodded.

“No _way_,”

“Am I missing something?” said Harley, wary.

Logan stood from the chair, giving up and crossing the porch to the door.

“It will be easier to just show you,”

They entered, and there was no hiding her – she shone like a little spotlight, the first thing anybody would see when they entered. Thomas was already beaming.

“This- this is our daughter,” said Logan thickly when he reached her. He set his hand on her head and she leaned into it.

“You can call me Linda!” she said, “How did you steal my Papa’s face?”

“Technically, I took his,” said Logan, amused.

“We share it,” said Thomas, practically skipping over and kneeling down, “You can call me Uncle Thomas, or Uncle T, and also, do you have any idea how cute you are?”

Linda grinned, and if Thomas was put off by the distinctly inhuman canines he didn’t show it.

“I didn’t for a little bit,” she said, “But everybody keeps saying so, and Vati and Papa can’t lie so I think it’s gotta be true,”

Thomas snickered, and Linda looked both confused as to why he was, and delighted that she’d caused it.

It was as though she was a perfect middle ground of the four of them. Logan supposed that could be fairly reasonable for a child that had been designed rather than born of chance, but somehow he got the feeling that it was unique to her.

“What’re you called?” she said looking over at Harley, “And whatcha got?”

Harley looked significantly more wary than Thomas.

“Your… dad said you came out of a tree?”

“Yup!” she said, “**Grandmother **made me and put me in the witch-hazel!”

Harley jumped, but some of the suspicion faded. He came closer and set the carrier down.

“Well, I guess that means you can call me Uncle Harley. And this is your cousin; we call him B, short for Brian,”

Linda leaned over, looking wide-eyed into the carrier. Brian watched her back, chewing happily on his fist.

Linda reached forward with one finger extended, and Virgil caught her hand in a gentle grip.

“Careful, Linny,” said Logan, the nickname slipping out before he’d even thought about it, “He is delicate, and you have very sharp nails,”

Linda nodded seriously, shifting her hand so she was reaching with the pads out rather than the tips. She touched Brian’s hand with her own, and he removed his slobbery fist from his mouth to grab at it with both of his and move it up and down.

“What does a cousin do?” she asked.

“Well,” said Logan, “Ideally, you will be friends, and play together. And you will likely spend a lot of time together at family gatherings,”

Linda nodded again.

“I don’t know any games yet,” she said, leaning down very close to Brian’s face, “But you’re _real _small so I think you don’t either, probably, so when I learn them I’ll show you too, okay?”

Brian made a noise that might have even been an affirmative if he wasn’t nine months old and clearly totally uncomprehending of what Linda had said.

She gave one last resolute nod, and then turned to smile up at Logan.

“I love him,” she said matter-of-factly.

A lump rose in Logan’s throat.

“Oh,” he said, stupidly, “I- that’s. That’s good, Linny. I am… I am very glad,”

Logan didn’t have a fraction of the vocabulary necessary to communicate how absolutely unparalleled his happiness was at the moment, but Linda was about twelve hours old at the most, appearance and intelligence notwithstanding.

Logan was sure he would have plenty of time to come up with something close.

* * *

“Okay, so-” Patton started.

He trailed off, watching his and Logan’s gathered parents in the Sanders’ living room. They all looked somewhere between bewildered and deeply suspicious, and Patton couldn’t really blame them.

“So,” he repeated. Momma’s eyebrows were climbing higher and higher the longer he was quiet.

“Let’s start with this,” said Dot carefully, “Is this good news, or bad news,”

“Good news,” said Patton immediately, “Amazing, perfect, crazy-good news,”

“Well then you better share,” said Pop, “I am a little upset May seems to know what’s going on before me, as usual,”

“I know everything,” said May dryly.

“Patton,” said Momma, “Can you please share the good news?”

Patton swallowed, his eyes already watering.

“Okay,” he said, “Um, Roman, sweetie, you can come on in,”

The knob clicked, and Roman walked in backwards. He shut it and turned, and Patton heard the parents behind him take a variety of sharp inhales but Patton’s eyes were glued to his husband and daughter.

She swung her little feet, blinking at the room. She turned to him and waved.

“Hi, Daddy, I missed you!” she said brightly.

Patton choked on a snort.

“I missed you too, kitty-girl,” he laughed, like it didn’t matter that she and Roman had been waiting outside for all of ten minutes, because it really didn’t.

“Magic baby,” said Larry flatly.

“Magic baby,” Patton confirmed.

The four of them were not… quite gaping, but it was a near thing.

“Uh,” said Linda curiously, leaning toward Roman and speaking in a stage whisper that was clearly audible to everyone in the room, “Is it bad to be a magic baby?”

“Oh, _no_, no honey, not at all!” exclaimed Patton, hurrying over and taking her hands, “Not bad, nothing about you is bad,”

Linda blinked, confused. She clearly hadn’t been as concerned as Patton thought, and the pit in his stomach relaxed a little.

“Oh, good,” she said, “Because that would be _just _a lil bit awk-ward,”

“Goodness gracious,” said Dot faintly, “She looks almost exactly like Logan at that- that age, wait no, how old are you, er, Linda?”

“Um,” she said, swinging her feet again and tapping her fist on her shoulder repeatedly, “Um, I think – I think I woke up when the sun came up, but it’s a lil bit fuzzy at first and it’s 5:46 PM now so like ten or eleven hours I think,”

“Isn’t she perfect?” said Roman, grinning. Coming up behind them, Virgil set his temple against Roman’s and Logan took one of Linda’s hands from Patton.

Patton beamed at his parents around the lump in his throat, and it was like he could see all the worry and confusion evaporate out of their faces at once – Dot and Larry weren’t far behind.

“Well,” said Momma, standing and clapping, “I gotta say, I’m a little bit surprised to be a granny, but you seem like a lovely girl, Miss Linda,”

It seemed to lift the spell, and they all broke into coos – Linda got placed on her own feet to walk around, but she seemed far more inclined to crawl into people’s laps or climb up into their arms than actually stand.

Within half an hour Patton’s parents were Granny and Grandpa, and Logan’s were Nana and Granddad. Momma had given her gum, in spite of Patton’s protests, which Linda had hated, and Larry had given her red hots, which she loved. 

It made Patton a little anxious, because while she’d tolerated the sandwich and applesauce they’d made her earlier well he wasn’t sure if they should be too flippant about what they gave her. But candy was candy and a fae was a fae – sugary sweets were one of the _least _likely things to make her sick, ironically.

Patton went to the kitchen, because he at least wanted her to drink some water to rinse the sugar out of her mouth- wait. Could she get cavities? Had Logan ever had a cavity? Dr. Quickel didn’t really like him, but Patton didn’t actually know if Logan had ever been to him to begin with.

“’**Scuse me** I have to go see Daddy **very **quick!”

Patton nearly dropped the glass. It was the first time her voice had come out like that without mentioning Virgil’s mother, which immediately made Patton suspicious. Barreling around the corner, she nearly ran straight into him and grabbed hold of his shirt.

“Yes, sweet pea?”

Linda didn’t answer, just pulled on his shirt again.

Patton crouched down.

“Is something wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Uh, uhm-”

She looked like she might be trying to shake her head, but couldn’t decide between yes or no. Her eyes were focused somewhere around his ear.

“Um, I think that I’m tired,” she said quietly, “And, um, I would like to go home now,”

Patton took her hand on his shirt, frowning.

“Why didn’t you just say so, honey? Why’d you come in here to tell me?”

She worried the – already very unhappy-looking – hem of her dress with her nails.

“Everyone, um, is very happy to see me,” she said quietly, “And I thought- that it might be not polite, if I wanted to go away,”

Patton’s throat closed up even as just a touch of amusement crept up on him – he couldn’t help it. “Cracks” in her grandma’s face were acceptable to comment on, but being too tired to socialize was impolite – she really was just too cute.

“Okay, pumpkin,” he said softly, “We can go home. We’ve got a big day tomorrow so you do need to get some good sleep,”

“Why is the day big?” she said as Patton lifted her up.

“Well, you don’t have much stuff,” he said, “We’ve gotta get you some clothes, and things to play with, and books to read,”

“I don’t think I can read,” she dubiously.

Patton snorted.

“You don’t think?”

She shook her head.

Patton did honestly rush everyone through the goodbyes – he could tell Linda was getting more and more agitated as they went on. The guilt ate at him; she said it herself. She was less than a day old, really – this had been a little much for them to throw at her, no matter how excited they’d been.

Patton handed her to Virgil, and she curled up in the crook of his arm, hiding her face in the hoodie. She grumbled when Virgil moved her, but once she realized he’d put her _inside _the hoodie she gave a pleased sigh and started – oh, gee, she was purring again, Patton was gonna have a heart attack.

“See you at home?” said Patton.

Virgil nodded. He’d been quiet all day, more than usual – he wasn’t quite non-verbal, but he was definitely overwhelmed. 

“See you,” he whispered.

Patton watched them walk off into the trees, and climbed into the car.

* * *

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, she was so _small_. Virgil didn’t think he’d ever stepped quite so lightly in his life – he was even walking along the ground, because the idea of climbing into the trees and _dropping her_ made his ears ring.

But the idea of putting her in a car without a seat had been even worse – she was clearly fae, and therefore probably a lot sturdier than a mortal child, but Virgil certainly didn’t trust all that cursed metal around her.

A few of his sisters crawled up his sleeve, resting on his neck.

_May we see, may we see?_

_You hide the pretty baby-_

_Brother, brother, let us see the baby-_

“You’ve already seen her,” he said quietly, “She’s tired, let her sleep,”

_Seen her but only from far-_

_Do not hog the baby!_

“Would you relax? She’s not going anywhere, you can fawn tomorrow,”

“Wha’sat?” came a sleepy voice.

“It’s not important, _liebling_,” he replied, “Go back to sleep,”

But Linda poked her head out of his hoodie, squinting at the last of the evening sunlight. 

“Vati, who’re you talkin’ to?” she mumbled.

“My sisters,” he said, nodding towards his shoulders, “They’re being nosy, is all,”

“The spiders?”

Virgil nodded.

“Wonder why’m not spider,” she said sleepily. She reached up and let a few of them crawl onto her hands, bringing them into the hoodie with her.

“They’re shiny,” said Linda, “Like, like Papa and Daddy’s glasses. And windows, and your pretty rings, and, um-”

She kept up her little tired list of shiny things, and Virgil was grinning so wide his face ached – she yawned every now and then, and Virgil wondered if she wasn’t going to fall back asleep mid-sentence.

Virgil stepped out of the treeline onto the front lawn – his husbands and May were already home, the car in the drive, but they were inside. The person standing on the lawn was decidedly _not _a resident of the house.

“Busy day?” said Bell, her voice significantly too serious for the situation.

Virgil couldn’t help it. He pulled the hoodie a little tighter around Linda, glaring. Because Belladonna did not look like she was here for friendly introductions.

Linda seemed to pick up on the tension – she went quiet and still, and Virgil suddenly got the impression he was holding a coiled spring.

Bell looked at the lump in his jacket, frowning.

“You’re not good at keeping secrets,” she said finally.

“She isn’t a secret,”

“Then you’re also an idiot,” Bell said bluntly.

Virgil snarled. Bell didn’t flinch.

After a long moment, she sighed.

“The whole court knows,” she said tiredly, “You were seen leaving faerie with her and you’ve been toting her around all day in broad daylight. It would be easier to list the fae who _haven’t _come to spy on your new spawn,”

“And?” snapped Virgil, “What, do you really think I’m so incompetent I can’t protect her?”

Bell scowled, crossing her arms.

“I _think_,” she said, “That you should probably put your damn _captain of the guard_ a little higher on the list of people who need to know about new royalty, _your highness_,”

Bell was just about the only person he’d met who could make that address sound quite so scathing – and, well… that was actually not. A terrible point.

Virgil gave her a slightly sheepish smile.

“Oops?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Well? If she’s yours and Roman’s I’m going to have a hell of a time keeping her from doing stupid shit, let me see the damage,”

“Stop swearing in front of my daughter, Bell,” said Virgil pointedly.

Bell gave him a deadpan expression.

Linda had relaxed along with Virgil, and now she poked her head out, squinting again.

She perked up, tapping his chest insistently.

“Vati, that lady’s a Autumn like me!”

“Yes, she is,” said Virgil, amused.

Linda waved.

“Hello, lady! You say a lot of bad words,”

“Oh, great,” said Bell, “There’s the little bird in her, I see,”

She came closer, giving Linda a little wave.

“Hello, little miss,” she said, “I am the captain of the guard, and it’s my job to make sure you don’t die,”

“_Bell_,”

“What?” she said incredulously, “It is,”

She smiled back down at Linda.

“It is nice to meet you, though, little miss,”

Linda rocked a little in Virgil’s arms, thinking.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” she said, “But I am very tired and Daddy said it’s not impolite to be tired so I would like to say goodbye and go to bed, please,”

Virgil choked on a laugh, and Bell gaped, even as she started giggling herself.

“Oh, goodness, she’s already a menace,” she said, “Alright, very well. Go sleep, little miss. Keep an eye on your fathers for me, would you? Don’t let them keep me out of the loop,”

“She’s a toddler,” said Virgil flatly the same moment Linda let out a cheerful “Okay!”

When they finally got her changed into something she could sleep in – an old t-shirt of Roman’s that was so long on her she nearly tripped over the hem – tucking her into the queen-size guest bed made her look even tinier. They’d all agreed the bedroom was hers now, but it was definitely going to need an update.

Linda was so tired she was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, drifting off with little mumbled “I love you’s” that made Virgil feel like he was going to melt just from how warm his heart felt. Virgil knew they were hovering, but he couldn’t help it, and he doubted the others could either – it was nearly another fifteen minutes before they made their way out of the room.

In their own room, they were all silent. Virgil didn’t even know where to start – Patton and Roman both looked happy but a little dazed, and Logan was turning his hands in circles in a distinctly skittish way.

Logan suddenly let out a short, hysterical laugh.

“L?”

“We have not even been out of her room for five minutes,” said Logan, still laughing, “After delaying for thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds, and I am already feeling the irrational urge to go back to check and make sure she is still there,”

Virgil could relate – and worse, Logan’s obvious increasing panic was setting his own stomach twisting.

“She- doesn’t even have any clothes, or- or a _toothbrush_, she’s sleeping in a guest room decorated as blandly neutral as possible and _we are not prepared for this,_”

“Hey, hey, honey, it’s okay,” said Patton. Roman settled next to Logan on the bed; Virgil kneeled in front of him and coaxed his hands into Virgil’s own, encouraging him to squeeze.

“I am sure I am going to mess this up,” said Logan weakly, “I don’t know how but-”

“Why?”

Logan made a miserable noise.

“Why are you sure?” Roman elaborated, nosing at Logan’s cheek, “C’mon Specs, give us the data,”

“The vast majority of the time I need one of you three or Thomas to explain my _own _emotional reactions to me,” said Logan, “Linda is- she is an incredibly small child, who will no doubt need a great amount of coaching in understanding her own. Parenting _requires _an understanding of emotional nuance that I simply _do not possess_, I’m not _equipped _for this,”

“Alright,” said Virgil, “Fair,”

“Virgil!” said Patton incredulously. Roman gave him an equally baffled look, and Logan just blinked at him miserably.

“What was it your dad called Dot once?”

“You will have to be significantly more specific,”

“Something about a- an airplane mom. For hovering,”

“Helicopter parent,” said Roman.

“Right, that,”

“Why?” said Logan dubiously.

Virgil gave him a wry smile.

“L,” he said slowly, “Have you ever met _anyone _who is going to be as much of helicopter parent as _me_?”

Logan blinked.

Roman seemed to pick up the gist of what he was saying.

“I love Mamaw,” he said, “But her parenting methods were more free range than her _chickens_. And we’re not giving Linda weapons and letting her loose on the forest, I can tell you that,”

“And just because I understand other people’s emotions doesn’t exactly make me super stellar at my own,” said Patton, gentle, “I do _not _deal well with stress,”

Logan bit the inside of his cheek slightly.

“We’re all a little out of our depth here, honey,” said Patton, “But you know what?”

“What?”

“I think between the four of us, we are gonna to a pretty bang-up job,”

Logan’s mouth twitched.

“That is a nonsensical turn of phrase,”

“Oh because ‘turn of phrase’ is better,” Roman deadpanned, “A phrase can’t turn, it’s sound waves in the air-”

“Stop, stop,” said Logan, “You absolutely can _not _talk like me, I _will _refuse to kiss you if you continue,”

“It’s funny you believe that, because it’s not even a little true,” Roman crooned, and when Logan went to speak Roman swooped in and pressed their mouths together, soft and sweet.

Logan hummed happily – Patton laid his head on Logan’s shoulder and Virgil ran his thumbs over his knuckles where their hands were still clasped.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Roman said when they parted, “Alright?”

Logan blew out a shaky breath.

“Alright,” he said quietly.

They changed and maneuvered into the bed; it was early, but they were going to be running all over hell’s half acre tomorrow – it was a big day.

Virgil realized that, probably, every day was going to be a big day from now on.

And with that thought, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [@tulipscomeinallsortofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr (where there is [some art](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com/tagged/love%20and%20other%20fairytales%20art) for this series as well - not super sure how to post art over here yet)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917205) by [centreoftheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights)


End file.
